


Yunho Bunny ++ Melting Candy++ Series

by Hyorean



Series: Yunho Bunny ++Melting Candy++ Series [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorean/pseuds/Hyorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Changmin eyes Yunho is a leader, a whore, a boyfriend, a pervert, a gentleman, a masochist, an angel, a tease and most importantly a very hot bunny. </p>
<p>Which is why he can't take his hands off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho lost control,

He’s drunk,

And he’s horny.

 

 

“Changmin~ come here darling~ ehe...he..he..he..”

  
“Hyung! Stop this!”

  
“Aww, but Changmin i thought you like fucking me!”

  
“...Well... i do, but not when we’re in a room full of peoples!!!”

  
Changmin is still holding firm on his teammate’s waist main reason is because Yunho can’t stand on his own. Though in the same time Changmin is also avoiding any dirty looks thrown to him. In many times Yunho could get drunk he had to get drunk on SM’s night party. And a drunk Yunho is always a horny Yunho too. Which just adds more to Changmin’s burden/responsibility.

“Changmin~”

  
Yunho throws his body on Changmin, usually this is how they’ll end up with doggy style but tonight the TVXQ pair have too much company. Other idols just giggle watching the two fight like a married couple, the girls from SNSD even think they’re ‘cute’.

  
Changmin doubt they’ll think its cute when they know how hard Yunho is under the table. Changmin won’t let anyone know about this though. Which is why he must leave right away, quietly though.

  
“Hyung... Lets go to our room...”

  
“To our room? We’re finally having sex?”

  
“Tone down your voice, its embarrassing...”

  
“oh? Ho ho ho... okay...”

  
Yunho giggles before he pulls Changmin’s nicely sized ear closer to his mouth. He puts hand over his mouth like an act when two girls are gossiping to each other. When Changmin expected his teammate to say something a drunk man would say, Yunho decided to lick his lover’s ear instead.

Now Yunho’s not the only one who’s hard. This is an emergency, Changmin needs help from his associate, A.K.A Super Junior’s Kyuhyun.

 

“Kyu, lets change seats”

  
“why? I like my seat”

 

“Yeah, and your seat is also next to the back door”

 

“Why thuogh? You fell in love with this door or something? I know it looks fancy Min but come-”

  
“If you don’t change seats with me i will have to rape Yunho right in front of your eyes”

  
Changmin whispered as clearly as he can to the other idol group maknae. This time Kyuhyun almost dropped his tequila and made a grim face.

  
“No...... My nightmares has come true....”

  
“Not yet paper head, but you still have a chance to avoid it by switching seats with me”

  
“Deal!”

  
Changmin drags his boyfriend closer towards the door. He is looking around, seeing a chance when the attention is not on them, which is hard cause damn this is TVXQ you’re talking about. But luckily Heechul broke 3 glasses in a row whilst in drunk state. There’s the escape chance Changmin was searching for and he disspeared like air.

 

++++++++

“Min, we’re alone yet?”

  
The older one who’s literally getting carried on strong maknae’s shoulder slurs. He’s even biting on the maknae’s obvious ears. Licking them too, that’s pretty much contributing more to the young man’s erection.

  
“Wait a minute hyung, very soon we will be. But for now try not to rape me, i guarantee you there are sasaengs and paparazzis behind us”

 

“Uhm, hurry!”

  
“I am!”

  
“I really wanna suck your cock!”

  
“Stop dirty talking me hyung!”

  
Changmin seriously sped up after that. He went road runner on the rest of the road towards their car. Once he stuffed Yunho to the passenger seat and sit himself on the driver’s they’re ready to go. But before he can even start the engine the older guy is tugging on his jacket.

  
“What hyung?!”

  
Changmin is never the one with good patience, but when he turned to Yunho. And that man has that ‘please, fuck me!’ look in his eyes while licking his lips and one hand on Changmin’s thigh, boom, that was just it.

 

 

+++++++++

 

Changmin is a good driver anyone who’s been in car with driver Changmin can reckon that. But he’s a bit shaky right now. But then again, anyone would tremble if they’re driving while having a freaking hot and horny man sucking them. Changmin took a stop at the traffic light, totally disturb with the slow music playing on the radio and slurping sounds coming from down there.

  
“mmm.... Min green light”

  
“Dammit, you gotta stop for a minute hyung...”

  
“Hm...no”

  
The heat and pleasure envelopes Min Junior again. This time they really need to go to a secluded spot, Changmin need to fuck his boyfriend so bad. Changmin just took a junction that seems like its pretty deserted, he followed the road up to the end where they stop at a cliff where they can see glittery lights. And they’re alone. Changmin junior is already crying pre-cum by this point. He turned the engine off. Then slowly rest his head to the back, while panting. He grabs for Yunho’s head and pushes the older one deeper onto his cock in which Yunho willingly comply.

  
“Come on baby, jump on my cock”

  
Changmin whispered to his older hot lover. Its the moment Yunho has been waiting for, he releases the harden cock he’s been pampering for a while now. Quickly Yunho is already sitting on Changmin’s laps, immediately he went for the other’s lips. While his boyfriend is distracted with Changmin’s full lips, he went for the jeans. Tugging on the zipper, pulling it down. Changmin gives Yunho’s hardness underneath those jeans a squeeze before he continues stripping the man. With brute strength he pried Yunhos jeans along with those expensive boxers down just enough under the knee.

  
“Min, naughty boy”

  
“and who’s the one who ruined me?”

  
Saying that made Changmin remember when he’s 17 and started to secretly masturbate to half naked Yunho. But now he’s older, he got the real deal. 3 fingers enters Yunho’s back door, making the older one shiver and whimper in their kiss.

  
“ohh, Min... Min, be nice”

  
“I am... i promise”

  
And just like that Changmin broke his so said promise. He thrust his fingers without warnings, he didn’t have any intention to stop even. But he won’t do it if he knows Yunho hates it, but in this case he knows Yunho loves it.

 

“Hurry...hnngg... cock...”

  
“...patience, you’re almost ready”

  
“please...”

  
Yunho whimpers cutely while holding onto his lover’s shoulder. Changmin almost lost there, but luckily he got enough self control that remind him Yunho will hurt if he rush it. He spreads it open a bit more. Finally Changmin’s satisfied, its time to ram something bigger and better in.

  
“Ready Yunho-yah”

  
“Oh yes... finally...”

  
Yunho descends himself slowly on Changmin’s cock. He dares himself and look right into Changmin’s eyes. Changmin also locks his eyes with Yunho’s. Its softer, Yunho’s gaze, its not as vulgar as before. He wants slow sex.

  
“....Changmin.... I love you”

  
“I love you too, Yunho-yah”

  
Yunho kisses his lover’s lips as he feels him thrust in deeper slowly. He gives himself up to Changmin, cause he knows his lover is the one who cares the most about him.

 

 

And that is how the most popular question among SM peoples at that night was ‘Where the hell is TVXQ?’.


	2. Honey Funny Bunny

Yunho sways his hips according to the sensual rythm. Singing as he entertains the audience with his sexy dancing. Changmin though isn’t a part of the audience, but somehow he’s sure he’s the one who’s enjoying Yunho’s solo performance the most. Even his wood has harden. Though Changmin nicely conceal his poking erection by sitting with his legs crossed.

“Changmin-shii,,, are you okay?” One of their managers asked worrying for his star.

“What? Of course i am...”

“But Changmin-shii.... your....”

The manager points to his nose. Changmin touches his nose to by instinct, there’s blood coming out his nose.

“Fuck!”

The teen star stood up to get himself some tissue. But that just reveals another malfunction on him to their older manager. He sighs, he even facepalmed. Then the older one turned to the TV where one of his star is still seducing the audience live on stage.

He sighs again.

He should’ve known those lovebirds can’t keep their hands off each other. Especially Changmin.

“Changmin-shii, i’ll give you guys 15 minutes”

“15 minutes? For what?”

“ ‘That’”

He points to Changmin’s attention whoring bulge. Changmin’s not the least embarrassed , this is not the first time he got caught with a boner by one of their managers. They even got caught in the act for the record. Besides, his relationship with Yunho is no secret among the staffs.

“But hyung you know i need ‘him’ to take care of this! And i only have 15 minutes for god’s sakes”

“I know, i’ll bring him in. He’s done with his performance by the way. Geez you perverted idols”

“Thanks hyung!”

“remember, 15 minutes!”

Then the supportive and understanding middle aged manager disappears as he closes the door behind him. Changmin didn’t waste time, he’s starting to take off layer by layer of his fancy idol outfit. He even manages to find small bottle of lube in the meantime waiting for his partner. Changmin knew he must have some lube in his quiet chaotic bag.

Yunho got pushed into the room. Looks like he was dragged here as soon as he got off the stage.

“But hyung-”

Before the older sexy man could even reason with their manager, he already slammed the door shut and locked it. Yunho tried to open the door though he knows it won’t. He’s still unaware of his band mate totally naked in the room. He’s too naive sometimes, that’s why Changmin decided to press his harden wood on his hyung’s butt instead of waiting to get noticed.

“O-Oh my, Ch-Changmin.... you’re...”

“I know i’m hard and naked. We have 15 minutes and i’m not gonna wait”

He turned Yunho around. Changmin started to French kiss shy and flustered looking Yunho. At first Yunho was shocked and confused and embarrassed all in one time, but then he figured there’s no use in rejecting his horny boyfriend. So he jumped into the rollercoaster and started giving his boy a handjob while their lips are still attached with French kisses.

The taller boy moans in their kiss, Yunho’s handjob make Changmin feel like he’s halfway to heaven. Yunho tilts his head up until he’s facing the ceiling, he breaths and moan cause in this position his neck is totally exposed for Changmin sucks and bites.

“M-Min, no hickeys. We still need to go on stage”

“Just pray Jung, i have no self control now”

Changmin’s strong hands came to tug on Yunho’s thin silver shirt. Yunho can already see what’s happening.

“Ch-Changmin wait-”

Yunho’s a second too late, his shirt is already ripped to half because of Changmin.

“Dammit Min... you impatient brat”

“This brat will never be patient when it come to you...”

Changmin still manages to flirt in this situation.

A few moments later...

“Ahh! Changmin! Oh my god!”

Changmin is leaving his hyung breathless with every plunge. They found a table where Yunho can be fucked on, of course Changmin didn’t wait. He’s moving his hips according to every passing second, Yunho is not very patient either. He meets his lover halfway through every thrust there is, practically sending Changmin to heaven.

That pleasured face on Changmin’s lover’s face is driving him to the edge. Its the exact same face Yunho used to seduce their fans. It’s also one of the things that majorly turned Changmin on just now.

“F-Five- Mmmmh~~” Yunho was obviously trying to say something. But Changmin’s cock made him bite his lips still moaning between them.

“Yes honey? Five what?” Changmin the one who still has some sanity left asks.

“ -Have five mins... aaahhhhh~~~ <3”

Mr.Bottom’s body shakes with enthusiasm, his arms hugs his lover’s large body. Changmin’s last thrust buried his wood way deep into his lover’s body.

“Damn, its time to cum baby”

“Yes! Oh yes!”

Yunho’s abandoned hard cock is finally given attention. His lover is stroking Yunho’s junior, twisting his hand making the older boy see sparks all over. Yunho is speechless, he’s only opening his mouth with silent moans. On this rate Changmin can see his lover slowly drifting away from reality, like he always do when they have amazing sex. Thus Changmin quickens both of their orgasms to a situation where only one star is performing after this.

“Oh god! Changmin! I’m so close! I’m gonna- I-I think i’m gonna pass out”

Yunho begs in a very tired voice. His ass is just accepting all that vulgar treatment, but that doesn’t mean Yunho hates it.

“Yunho, It’s alright, you should rest. Its my solo after this by the way so... rest all you can”

“..oh... Min...”

Yunho pulls Changmin’s head lower, until their lips touched in a deep kiss. Yunho lets himself feel all the love Changmin rarely shows. The younger one is just pushed off the cliff this time, he comes endless into his older lover’s body. Suddenly Yunho pulled out a long nice muffled moan that sends vibes into Changmin’s spine, it’s too sexy for him to eat. So does his cock that sprays white all over his lover’s abs. By insctict Changmin hold Yunho’s body, just as he expected his Hyung fell asleep or more like passed out. Changmin stared his lover, the after effect of their sex is just amazing. Yunho’s lips are bright red and no makeup did that its purely from Changmin’s kisses, Yunho’s hole is stretched a bit, his body is sweaty, hair messy and white liquid leaking from his still filled hole. Changmin had to close his eyes to relax his mind again and convince his inner Yunho fanboy that the man in front of him is not an angel, just a bit close to one. But what Changmin liked the most is how the mighty Jung Yunho, look so fragile.

“Oi, Changmin-ah! Yunho’s not crying, squealing, screaming or moaning anymore. You guys must be done huh?!”

“Wow! What a way to ruin a touching moment Manager hyung. Just gimme 2 minutes and i’ll be out!”

“Just hurry! The fans are calling for you!!!”

He’s right, even from the backstage room these two ae in they can hear the shouting of Changmin’s name chanted again and again. Changmin moved quick, with much difficulty, he lift Yunho from the only good for fucking table to the more softer and wider sofa. He even put a blanket over Yunho’s naked body. The rest of the minute he spent to dressing up.

Changmin’s ready to leave the room, but before that he took one last look on sleeping Yunho. He naturally just smiled then touched Yunho’s sharp nose with the tip of his finger. And finally Changmin is really ready to hit the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho is drunk and drunk Yunho is always a horny Yunho. Which is why the moment Changmin opens the door to their apartment, he’s presented to a Yunho in tight black playboy bunny suit. He’s even wearing net stockings and black bunny ears.

“... Welcome home Min”

“.......Hyung? What the- what are you-? Fuck”

The curse is directed to Changmin’s uncontrollable boner that’s already attention whoring from within his jeans. Yunho giggles watching his younger boyfriend falling head over heels for him. He pats the empty seat beside him on the couch, telling Changmin to take a seat. Changmin didn’t even bother to beat around the bush, he complies immediately to his Hyung’s wish. Once he’s seated. Yunho softly grazes Changmin’s chest his with fingers as his other hand caresses the younger’s thigh very closely to the spot that needs attention the most.

“Y’know Min?”

“...what?”

“My tail’s been really bothering me these days...Can you take a look what’s wrong with it?”

“s-sure...”

Yunho turned around, he can already see his baby drooling. Then the older one put his ass up in the air right in front of Changmin’s face. There it is, a cute little white fluffy bunny tail sticking from Yunho’s butt crack. Changmin really has no words now, his palms just cupped Yunho’s globes by instinct.

“Haa... baby your hands are so warm...”

“You’re really slutty tonight hyung. This is one of the reasons why i love alcohol”

Changmin is no longer hesitant, he bit the tail pull it slowly out of his hyung’s hole. Changmin was expecting a butt plug, but no, Yunho’s tail is not a cheap butt plug, its actually lubed beads. One by one they are pulled smoothly from Yunho slightly stretched hole. The first bead is huge, As Changmin pulls more 4 more beads that decereases in size plops out.

“aaahhh~ ahh, Ohh yeah Minnie!”

“Hyung you sound like a whore”

“Tonight, I am. So you better please me or i’ll go jump on another dick”

“Don’t worry, You’ll end up in my arms tonight”

 

 

The next morning, Yunho feels uncomfortable. As if there’s something bounding him. There is actually, he’s tied to the bed. He immediately rose like he drank 8 cups of coffee. He’s not into perverted kinky stuffs, but here he is finding yet another gag on his mouth. That was not all, he could see anal beads, dildos and lots of used condom in the room. He doesn’t even know why they would need dildos when the one Yunho slept with last night probably had the real deal. The only thing he couldn’t find was the person who did this to him. He just hopes its not a stranger. Soon Yunho found out the knot on him isn’t that strong, damn  they must be really desperate to continue on with a loose knot. He easily unties his right hand with just two free fingers. After that he goes for the gag. He moves his aching jaw for a while before he starts untying the rest of his limbs.

“...Changmin!”

He called in the process of untying his left arm. It’s better if Yunho had sex with someone he knows than a stranger yet he really REALLY hopes he jumped on his boyfriend.

“...Are you awake?”

A reply comes. Yunho’s happy that someone else survived their what he predicted wild night but. Its not Changmin’s voice. Now all Yunho want is to be free and just run away from here. Though it might be hard with his hips aching so fucking bad, literally.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!”

Concern from someone Yunho doesn’t know is the last thing he needs. By now he’s already picking up his clothes and everything else that belongs to him.

“You don’t sound okay?”

That’s a red signal for Yunho.

 “Don’t come here, i repeat, Do not come here!”

“Are you sure? Don’t you need help? You were quiet rough last night”

Yunho was hoping that he miraculously did all this to himself, but that hope became hopeless. He is sure now he fucked someone. From how his partner address it, he did it pretty good too.

“No! I-I’m fine thanks!”

Yunho was dressed. He saw the bunny costume as he was picking up his keys actually, fingers crossing he wasn’t the one who wore that.

Yunho tiptoed out, he was certain whoever the man was, is cooking. So all he need is walk away slowly. Unfortunately, someone’s fake cough from behind him stopped him. The leader freezed.  

“...Leaving so early Yunho?”

This voice though, he knows. He turned around. Yup, its his boyfriend right there sitting on his spinning chair.

“...Wait.... d-did you?”

“...what? And where are you going? After all that you’re just gonna go?”

“....But... then who?”

Heechul suddenly popped out the scene. Holding a spatula.

“Hey there yundol, heard you screaming last night so i thought you two might need help for food tomorrow”

He plainly teases and then went back to the kitchen. Changmin glared to his blank boyfriend, still wondering what he’s doing. He suspects that Yunho might think he fucked with a stranger and now he’s trying to escape, he’s right, like always.

“.....So.... did we...?”

Yunho scratches his head with his right hand, the other points to all the mess in their room.

“Yes, we did”

“...... who wore the-”

“Bunny suit? You”

“....Dammit!”


End file.
